


so pretty boys go and...

by serenesavagery (DivergentElf)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man: Armored Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Peter Quill, Flirting, M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentElf/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: If you asked Drax on how long Peter Quill had a crush on Tony Stark, he would probably say 'forever'.And forever, meant the second Peter first spoke to Tony about some college project or something.So when Peter has a plan to ask Tony out, Drax is not sure if the problem arrives when the plan works, or when the plan doesn't work.It seems there are no winners in a situation like that.





	so pretty boys go and...

This, Peter Quill decided as he entered the coffee shop, was now or never.

He was going to ask out long time crush and full time hottie Tony Stark, and he wasn't sure if- Nah. He had this. In the bag. Like a pro.

But when he saw Tony sipping on that sugar free mocha of his, (don't ask Peter how he knew it was sugar free mocha) Peter lost all confidence.

Plus, the guy was wearing red tinted sunglasses. Which he was sure, costed a million dollars.

Great.

Peter inhaled very deeply and exhaled.

 _"Come on Quill! You've got plenty of girls clamouring after you! You can do this, man! Plus, you won't have to see those pretty eyes of his!”_ Peter shouted at himself mentally, of course, before sitting on the seat across Tony.

Tony raised his eyebrows as he saw Peter sitting on the seat without any invitation but he didn't say a word and just kept sipping on the cup.

Peter just smiled charmingly and rested his head on an elbow.

“Hey, I'll have a cappuccino.” Peter said with a wink to the waitress who came to take his order. The waitress blushed before nodding and walked off and Peter waited for all of two seconds before he decided, fuck this.

Famous last words- wait, famous last thoughts, actually.

“Hey, Stark. Didn't know pretty boys spent their time sippin’ on mocha.” Peter said casually, shrugging when Tony raised his eyebrows again.

Tony took out his glasses far enough to make sure they rested on his nose and he smirked.

“Oh really? I was pretty sure they winked, pretty attractively at that, and ordered cappuccinos.” Tony _purred_ in that sinfully low voice of his, his smirk widening.

If not for the fact that Peter's face was physically impossible of spontaneous combustion, Peter's face would have gone up in flames.

Tony grinned. “Since you just called me pretty and I returned the favour, why don't we go out on Sunday? If that's cool with you, of course.” Tony added hurriedly, leaning back against his chair lightly, looking _c_ _oncerned._

Peter cleared his throat, though he was pretty sure sand had flown in there with how hoarse it felt.

“Pretty okay.” Peter said, mentally congratulating himself on not fainting.

Tony’s smirk was razor sharp again and he leaned in close to whisper in Peter's ear.

“Good to know.”

  


_Back at Peter's dorm..._

 

“ _D_ _rax!!!”_ Peter screeched, launching himself at his roommate.

Said roommate just sidestepped and sighed when Peter's face met the wall.

“What happened? I take it Stark said yes.” Drax said cautiously.

Peter’s head popped up from the floor, the rest hidden by Drax’s bed.

“Drax, buddy, you wouldn't believe it!”

Drax blinked, still not pausing his playing on his PlayStation. “Well, I believe that he said yes?”

“He totally _did_!”

“Oh boy.”


End file.
